Like Leaves We Fall
by PlugInSarah
Summary: He didn't trust her. She'd won over Tsunade, his team, and every other shinobi in the village; but he knew there was more to her story.   Rated M for language and later chapters. OC centric.
1. What Was, and What Is

_Ten years. Ten years ago today the world stopped making sense. Ten years ago, my fiancé murdered his entire family in cold blood, except his little brother._

Rin was standing outside the gates of Konoha surveying the frenzy surrounding her. Lumber was stacked neatly into piles waiting to be carried to the location where it would be used to create a home. Various shinobi were weaving complicated hand signs, manipulating the earth, water, and sky into paths, wells, and channels. Messengers were flitting back and forth between tents, often reappearing with medical supplies. Every job was crucial.

The news that Madara was officially dead had reached her the day before, but the proof of it was right in front of her. Civilians no longer huddled in their homes in fear of stray kunai, violent explosions, and enemy shinobi. The shinobi were again using their abilities to build instead of the constant destruction they had become accustomed to over the past two years. There was no time to mourn their fallen comrades; but, an eerie silence would rear it's ugly head at every break in conversation, reminding them of who should be standing next to them.

Rin took in all of this, thinking to herself "It's over. The war is truly, finally over."

She quickly began making her way through the gate, stopping in front of the two battle-worn guardsmen that smiled like they hadn't been able to in two years and said "Welcome to Konoha. Name and village please?"

"Hideki Rin, Kumogakure."

One of them looked her over, noting her headband, and said "My name is Kamizuki Izumo, I will escort you to the Godaime's headquarters."

Rin smirked a little as she tilted her head. "You mean the big red building? I think I can manage to find my way," she purred while throwing his partner a quick flirtatious wink, causing him to turn a deep shade of crimson.

He studied her again warily, referring to his clipboard as he tried to ignore the way she had positioned herself to be at the perfect angle to look up at him through her thick black eyelashes.

"My report indicates that you were supposed to have arrived two hours ago, may I inquire as to the reason you were so delayed?"

She shrugged nonchalantly and said "I must have gotten lost in my own thoughts."

Izumo looked back at his partner, fishing for help. His partner shook his head at him, sighing as he stood while extending his hand towards the perplexing woman.

"My name is Hagane Kotetsu, we've been ordered to escort you directly to the Godaime. We are not questioning your abilities, merely trying to fulfill our duties."

She grinned brilliantly, temporarily dumbfounding the two men.

"Well, that's a different situation isn't it? I'd hate to interfere with your jobs," she said. "Now, which one of you will be my escort?"

The two men shared a look, silently battling for the quick break. Once they looked away, Izumo stepped forward.

Their walk to the Godaime's office was silent until a whirlwind of noise and orange hurtled by, disappearing into a ramen shop by the name of Ichiraku. Rin giggled a little as a lovely pink-haired kunoichi stomped by, following the whirlwind into the shop yelling "NA-RU-TO!" The unlikely pair was followed silently by a very pale boy that was looking blankly around, taking in everything. He stopped and looked at Rin briefly, his mouth quivering as though he wanted to say something but thought better of it and walked into the ramen shop.

Rin turned to Izumo who was shaking his head and grinning madly.

"It's so good to know some things never change," he said; his eyes lighting up with some memory sparked by the trio.

Rin just smiled gently to herself, remembering a time in this very village that she had followed a raven-haired boy into a ramen shop, slowing down to allow his little brother to keep pace. She thought briefly of the pale boy, wondering, but then dismissing the idea. He couldn't be Itachi's brother. Itachi's brother was _always _smiling, running as fast as his little legs would carry him yelling "Nii-sama, nii-sama!"

Izumo stopped and she looked up, realizing that they had reached their destination. He held up his hand in a motion for her to pause, then formed a series of hand signs that caused some inscriptions on the door to glow and move. When they settled while forming the word 'Enter', he pushed the door open and held it as Rin stepped inside.

The interior was bare, the smell of paint was strong as Rin proceeded down a series of wide hallways. She stopped in front of a pair of doors that read 'Hokage's Office' and knocked assertively.

"Damn!" was the response, followed by a crash and the sound of a woman's voice saying soothingly "It's alright Ton-Ton, she didn't mean to." She was about to walk away when she heard someone yelling "Come in!"

She opened the door cautiously, immediately meeting the eyes of a blonde, busty woman seated behind a desk that was cluttered with papers and a brass bowl that she could only assume was what the crashing sound was earlier. On her second review of the room however, she noticed a slight, homely girl holding a pig that was squirming desperately.

Directing her attention back to the woman behind the desk, Rin bowed low from the waist while saying "Hello Tsunade-sama." Once she straightened herself she said "My name is Hideki Rin, I am the emissary from Kumogakure."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at Rin, analyzing her. Finally, she began speaking.

"Hideki-san, I know who you are. I also know that you volunteered to act as an emissary with Konoha despite your past here. I don't believe you're here to cause trouble; but, I wonder if you don't have some underlying motives for coming."

Rin blinked for a moment, then a bemused smile crept across her face as she respectfully answered "Tsunade-sama, my only motive for being in this village is the one assigned in my mission scroll. I am here to teach and learn in order to strengthen ties between our villages. Any history I may have in this village is exactly that, history. I am one of the most respected kunoichi in Kumogakure and I value the title. I would not presume to compromise any mission assigned to me, much less a very important one such as this, in order to fulfill my own means."

Tsunade considered this for a second, then nodded.

"Very well. I have arranged a liaison to attend to any needs or wishes you might have during your stay."

Rin cocked her head, looking pointedly at the woman holding the pig, who promptly shook her head and said "I only act as Tsunade-sama's personal assistant."

She redirected her attention to the blonde, who jerked her head toward the window. Rin apprehensively approached and opened the window, looking puzzled as she leaned out and looked to her left. There was a man on the roof. Not that it was particularly surprising to see someone on the roof—they were shinobi—what was more startling was the fact that he seemed to be dead asleep with a book called _Make-Out Tactics_ laid across his face. She quickly retreated back through the window, giving the Godaime a quizzical look.

The blonde rolled her eyes, then bellowed "KAKASHI!" several decibels louder than anything Rin had experienced before.

The book appeared first, followed by a shock of white hair and a lanky figure that perched itself in the window comfortably.

"Mah, gomen Tsunade. The sun was just so pleasant and it took so long…"

Tsunade rolled her eyes again and pointed at the overly composed man.

"This is Hatake Kakashi, your liaison. He is familiar with every operation within the village, and your new apartment is situated right beside his. If you need anything, you will go to him. I regularly send him on missions, and I believe it was agreed that you would act as a Konoha shinobi for the duration of your stay, so he is your new partner as well. I believe you hold the rank of Jounin?"

"Oh, um, yes." Rin said, dragging her attention away from the single eye that was free of his mask.

"Well then, I won't have to downgrade Kakashi's missions to accommodate you. As Kakashi already has a four-man squad, I am assigning you your own squad in order to create two full squads and you will carry out missions as such. "

At that, Rin started, "With all due respect ma'am, though I may be a skilled kunoichi, I am not known or respected in your village. Perhaps a little time should be allotted for the villagers to get used to me."

"Nonsense. I have seen your mission reports, and though you may not be well-known in this village, I certainly am. My opinion is respected, and I am choosing to think highly of you. Your new teammates will respect you as I do."

"Th-thank you," Rin stuttered.

"Kakashi!"

"Hai?"

"Please escort Hideki-san to her new quarters."

"Hai," Kakashi replied while studying his new partner.

Rin found herself following him out of the window, running along the rooftops as the smell of sakura trees pervaded her senses. She focused on the back of the man she was following, taking in the basic shinobi outfit and white hair. A million questions popped into her mind, and though she voiced none; she slowly began answering them for herself.

Though her first impression of him might not have been favorable, she realized that what she had taken for lazy had merely been relaxed. He had yet to ask her name so she could only assume he'd read her mission file or been listening to her conversation with the Hokage. He was an excellent shinobi, his footsteps were measured precisely to go as fast as far as he could without wasting any energy. He didn't have to turn around to know she was keeping time with him, his movements were fluid and quick, his breathing measured and slow. The body that she had initially taken to be lanky was actually lean and exceptionally fit, he was just tall. So this was the legendary copy-nin...

They continued in a comfortable silence until they reached a building that looked newly constructed. He turned to her, speaking directly to her for the first time.

"This is our apartment building. We're 7 and 8 on the East side."

She looked up at him, scrutinizing his mask and the headband that tilted over his left eye. "I don't think we've actually introduced ourselves, I'm Hideki Rin."

He nodded noncommittally and raised two fingers in her direction. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, you were introduced to me though."

She shrugged and said "It was hardly necessary. I worked under you, albeit indirectly, during the war. I've seen you from a distance and there isn't a shinobi alive that hasn't heard of you."

He looked down at her with some interest in his single gray eye. "I make a point to know all of my subordinates by name and face, how is it I've never seen you before?"

She shrugged again, "I was one of the ones you weren't supposed to see."

He nodded in understanding, scrutinizing her small frame with a different perspective. He could see her diminutive stature and light feet being an incredible asset in the black-ops.

He handed her a key, indicating that the door just to the left of him was hers. She unlocked it and stepped into the room, astonished to find it so prettily furnished and stocked with groceries. She ran to peek into the bathroom, a grin spreading across her face when she realized that all of her favorite toiletries were lined up on the counter for her. She turned to Kakashi, who was still standing in the doorway, and bowed. "Arigato."

"Mah, it was really a common courtesy. You are a guest here."

"None the less, it's a courtesy I appreciate very much."

His eye turned up into what she could only guess was a smile, and he sidestepped into his own apartment with a two-fingered motion that was quickly becoming familiar.

She looked around again, realizing she didn't know if she had anything to do that day. She opened her door just enough to knock on the one beside it, jumping when he tapped her on the shoulder instead of opening his own. She whirled around to face him; allowing the door to swing shut.

He was chuckling softly as he looked at her expectantly, enjoying the irritation that passed across her delicate features when she realized he'd stepped the direction opposite his door.

"I was expecting you to ask a little earlier" he said, still chuckling. "I'll get you around three o'clock to go meet your new team as well as a light practice session to become acquainted with their abilities."

Still trying to calm her racing heart, Rin just nodded and retreated into her apartment.

* * *

Kakashi stood staring at the apartment door for a second, pondering the petite problem on the other side. He didn't trust her. She was beguiling, and good at using it to her advantage. Poor Izumo had been eating out of her hand as he headed back to his station, casting hopeful glances in the general direction of Tsunade's office. She was attractive, extremely so. Those eyes must have been the downfall of a thousand unsuspecting shinobi. That's not taking into account that lily petal mouth, porcelain skin, and ebony hair. It was her manner that intrigued him most though. Demure in the face of authority, calculating when no one was looking, and charming when brought to the center of attention, the woman shifted demeanors faster than Konoha's Golden Flash. After what he had heard from his position outside the Godaime's office, he was far less convinced than Tsunade that the woman had no ulterior motives. She missed _nothing._ Her eyes traveled over everything, programming it into her memory in the case it could prove useful. He could feel her eyes on him earlier; it was like being stripped when he was already naked. She was looking at _him._

He stepped into his own apartment, barely registering the fact that it was already 2:45. She might as well learn earlier than later about his habit of tardiness. He grabbed an already prepared bento box and made his way to his comforting spot in front of the memorial.

* * *

Rin was fuming as she waited for the famed copy-nin to escort her to the training grounds. He was an hour late! She sighed, resting her head in her hands as she examined one of the few items she had bothered bringing. It was a jacket, a faded blue jacket with a red and white fan emblazoned on the back. She caressed it's soft material, burying her nose in the fabric and imagining she could still smell him. That light scent of leaves from his morning training, his shampoo on the collar, the slightly muskier scent that was just him. She wrapped it around her shoulders, missing the laughs they shared. The day he gave her this jacket he was smiling with every muscle in his face, they were truly engaged! All the formalities were settled, all that was left was to wait for the day she graduated the academy. She had loved him since they were nine, he claimed to have loved her longer than that. "Since the moon was hung in the sky," he'd say, gesturing grandly towards the stars above. Then they'd sit down against a tree, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm resting protectively around her waist.

She was snapped out of her reverie at the sound of a sharp tap on her window. Sitting there was the very late copy-nin, his eye curled at the corner.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"No, bored." She retorted. "How are you so freaking late? I saw you fifteen minutes before 3:00!"

"Eh, I ran across this sweet elderly lady…"

"Shove it!" She exclaimed, pushing him backwards violently.

He landed lightly on his feet and laughed as she instinctively followed him out the window. She bared her teeth at him as he turned and started bounding lightly from rooftop to rooftop, following quietly while memorizing the layout of the town.

* * *

They arrived at training ground 3, an open field with three wooden posts in the center, surrounded by trees and fenced in by a wide river. Her eyes raked over the obvious holes in trees and the craters that hadn't been filled quite adequately as well as the scattered scorch marks and random shuriken embedded throughout the foliage. This was obviously someone's favorite training ground, and she had a feeling she was about to meet the owner of every destructive mark.

Suddenly three kunai flew towards Kakashi from three random directions, closely followed by a very blonde boy performing some jutsu by rotating his chakra in a concentrated orbital motion over his palm. Kakashi dodged the kunai effortlessly, and just as the blonde boy's jutsu hit him square in the stomach he turned into a log, sending splinters flying at at extremely high speeds forcing Rin to create a barrier to avoid the debris. She maintained her barrier, looking around carefully for any sign of further attack. When a pink blur flashed past her line of vision, she followed it's trail. It led her straight to a bewildered copy-nin sitting on a branch, who dodged the glowing fist just in time to avoid the same fate as the tree, which lay in splinters. Kakashi kept moving, right into an inky black net that wrapped itself around his hands first then proceeded to bind the rest of his body. He fell to the ground with a _fwhump_, laughing a little as two very angry shinobi and one impassive one stood over him.

"I've been later than this before and you guys didn't attack me, why the sudden rush?"

The pretty kunoichi that Rin now recognized as the pink blur smacked him across the head, grinning maliciously when he obviously winced. The owner of the net formed a hand sign and Kakashi was released, the net creeping its way back onto a scroll that it's pale owner carried on his hip.

Then the kunoichi spoke, "We have been waiting for an HOUR. We went to the trouble of tracking down the three people you wanted here, but they all had to leave because you were so late!"

Kakashi rubbed his hand over the back of his head for a moment, then said "Mah, I should have figured they'd have some important business to attend to. That's my bad. Well, then I guess she'll have to settle for meeting you."

The trio glared at him for the implied insult before processing what he'd said.

"SHE?" The blond hair boy barked excitedly. "Are you telling us you have a GIRLFRIEND Kakashi-sensei?"

"Baka!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled while hitting him hard. "If he wanted to introduce us to his girlfriend why would he have us meet him on the training grounds?"

She turned to Kakashi, asking "Is she the emissary from Kumogakure?"

Kakashi gave his brightest student a quick smile before answering. "Yes, she is the emissary. I am to act as her liaison in the village. She is also part of the team that we will work with on missions from here on out. I needed the other three here so that I could introduce them to their new teammate."

The pinkette's eyes grew wide as she looked around the training grounds, spotting Rin leaning against a tree about thirty yards away. Turning back to Kakashi she asked "What kind of missions will we be doing that require EIGHT Jounin?"

He closed his eye, thinking of the best way to answer her. "We will be fulfilling the highest-priority S-rank missions. Our teams have been selected carefully to allow each of our skills to enhance the other's skills. Team 7 is already a winning combination, the Godaime is trying to build a team around Hideki-san that not only compliments our strength but multiplies it." He fixed his eye on her before continuing, "Our missions will require the utmost delicacy and almost telepathic teamwork."

The pinkette nodded, turning back to look at Rin. Kakashi made a small motion to indicate that she should join them, so Rin pulled herself off the tree and in less than a second was standing beside the copy-nin.

The pinkette's eyes widened again, trying to process what she had just seen. Kakashi's eye crinkled with mirth, and he even let out a slight chuckle.

"Team 7, this is Hideki Rin, a Jounin from Kumogakure known especially for her speed and wide variety of ninjutsu. She belongs to a clan that possesses a very powerful Kekkei Genkei that enables her to use four of the five types of chakra. Though, from what I understand, it's not the same four types of chakra for every member is it?"

Rin shook her head, "I personally can use water, wind, fire, and earth. My sister can control lightning, water, fire, and wind. Our Kekkei Genkei only passes itself through females and only shows itself in individuals with enormous stores of chakra."

Kakashi nodded, filing away every bit of information she let him have and then proceeded with the rest of the introductions. "Hideki-san, this is my team. Uzumaki Naruto is the loud blonde one, the kunoichi is Haruno Sakura, and the quiet, spacy one would be Sai. All three are Jounin of the highest esteem."

Rin reached forward to shake each of their hands, intentionally lingering a bit longer than normal with the boys. Sakura noticed but chose to ignore it.

* * *

Kakashi looked back and forth between the two females, already sensing some tension. Naruto and Sai were Sakura's boys and they always would be, but Rin had those ethereal good looks on her side. Sakura was certainly pretty, but Rin made her look almost awkward in comparison. Not to mention the difference in their temperaments. Sakura tended to fly off the handle where Rin hid behind a cold, composed smile. He was intrigued with the idea of finding out what kind of thoughts that smile was masking; though he was certain they were unpleasant.

He watched as Rin turned her attention to Sakura, flashing a radiant smile that could melt the heart of every man in Konoha. "Haruno-san, I'm so glad there's another woman on the team! I feel like I have testosterone poisoning after every mission back home!"

Sakura regarded the other woman coolly before an obviously fake smile stretched it's way across her face. "I know _exactly _what you mean Hideki-san," she said sweetly.

"But Sakura-chan, you **love** going on missions with us..."

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura muttered, mentally facepalming. Why couldn't the baka understand anything? This bitch was trying to worm her way into ranks with Sakura's guys by buddying up to her first, and she wasn't about to let that happen. This was _her_ team. Sakura didn't really understand why she had an immediate distaste for the woman, she was just rubbing her the wrong way. The way she was looking at her was enough to make Sakura's fists clench at the idea of smashing that beautiful face into one of the nearby posts. And the way she was angling her lithe body toward Kakashi was making Sakura see horns sprouting from the top of her head.

The tension became palpable. Naruto and Sai stood confounded by the dark, forbidding aura that had appeared so suddenly between the two women though they were both still beaming brightly. Kakashi felt that now was probably not the best time to allow those two to go at each other, so without a thought he cheerfully suggested "Why don't we all go out for dinner?"

Naruto let out a whoop and Sai nodded his head while Sakura and Rin were still beaming at each other. Kakashi wasn't sure if he should interfere, but if either of their smiles got any bigger Tsunade was going to have to unstick the sides of their mouths from their ears.

"Ano, Hideki-san" he said in a flustered tone. She whipped her head around and her face returned to it's usual congenial smirk, acknowledging his presence. "Would you like to go to dinner with us?"

"I'd love to!"

"Sakura?"

Her eyes snapped to his face, looking somewhat dazed. "Hai?"

"Are you coming to dinner with us?"

Sakura was quick to nod affirmatively as she met Rin's eyes again. "_No way in **hell**__ am I giving this bitch what she wants."_ She thought to herself.

Kakashi surveyed the group wearily, and began leading the way to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

Rin was alone, finally. They had stayed at the restaurant past midnight, Naruto and Sai staring at her while Sakura threw nasty jabs at every opportunity. Kakashi had sat silently, pulling out his book whenever things got too mundane.

"_How am I supposed to find out **anything** about Itachi when I'm surrounded by morons?" _She thought silently as she reached for the jacket she had hastily stuffed into the couch cushion earlier. She buried her face in it, crying pitifully. She thought of the day her father had told her she would no longer be marrying him. "_He is a traitor, a cold blooded killer. He does not deserve to be called a shinobi." _The words pounded into her head, making her sob even harder. There was no way Itachi, _her_ Itachi, could ever do the things he was accused of doing. He was so kind, the perfect older brother and her best friend. He couldn't kill his family. She hiccuped as she pulled her face away from the soaked fabric. She would find him. She would ask him directly; she would find out what really happened. She tenderly traced the fan on the back, the symbol of the Uchiha. The symbol that was supposed to become hers. Their marriage had been arranged for power reasons, the binding of two powerful Kekkei Genkei clans. Their love had been fortunate, born of many tender moments she witnessed between him and his brother, his quiet serenity that she could bask in, the warm gray eyes that would wander over her appreciatively, and the raw power that emanated from him as he rigorously trained to become more than he already was. He was never anything less than polite towards her at first, but as they grew closer he would tease her incessantly, making fun of her height and excessively slender build. "You'll never make Chuunin" he'd say, "The wind will carry you off before you can throw a kunai." She'd stick her tongue out at him before tackling him, using all of her negligible mass to unbalance him. He'd always catch her effortlessly, tickling her until she begged for mercy then holding her close as they drifted off in the warm summer sun.

"_**That** was Itachi."_ She told herself, replaying the memories over and over until she drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Peacock's Feathers

A/N: I'm changing her name. Spoiled Sweet was kind enough to review last chapter and point out that Kakashi already has a Rin in his past. Needless to say, I felt like a ditz for blanking that crucial fact out. From here on, her name is Hideki Yuri.

* * *

The sun broke over the horizon, light filtering through the trees and slicing past the sides of the kunai-shaped memorial. Kakashi stood silently as he always did, contemplating the day that stretched before him. Team coordination training with Yuri's new squad would begin soon, he was sure they were already waiting for him. After that he had a meeting with Tsunade to discuss his assessment of Yuri's abilities. To top it all off, he had agreed to train Kurenai's new team of genin while she was out on a mission.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he remembered yesterday's awkward first meeting between Yuri and Team 7. "_Well, whatever happens, happens. I just hope she's less antagonistic on the field than off,"_ he thought to himself.

"No such luck_," _Kakashi muttered an hour later as he watched the seven shinobi sparring below him. Yuri and Sakura had zeroed in on each other the moment he called "Start." Naruto was having a ball going against Neji and Shikamaru, and Sai seemed to be having fun in his own way against Kiba.

The match between Sakura and Yuri was definitely the most heated. What he'd read about Yuri's speed was proving to be more than true as she waited to dodge each of Sakura's super-charged attacks by mere millimeters, never breaking a sweat. Sakura had caught on to the game a while ago but seemed unable to anticipate her opponent's movements. Neither kunoichi had used any sort of ninjutsu yet, and Kakashi wondered if that was another facet of the mind-game they were playing. Yuri was taunting Sakura, picking at her nails as the pinkette charged after her, green chakra encasing each of those lethal fists.

Kakashi perked up as Sakura stopped, leaving a crater as she kicked off the ground into a graceful back handspring. Yuri regarded her opponent carefully for a split second too long, the ground under her erupting with a second Sakura, the real one. He grinned to himself. Just as Sakura had kicked the ground she had weaved the hand signs for a shadow clone, leaving the latter above ground while she burrowed below using the momentum from her kick to propel her up under Yuri.

Sakura's fist caught Yuri's side as she leapt hastily away from the attack, weaving the sign for a wind jutsu. Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, watching as she breathed out a sharp current of chakra infused hot air, blasting his teammate. Sakura braced herself against the onslaught, then kicked off the tree behind her, shooting headfirst into the current like a javelin.

Yuri jumped, pushing herself off Sakura's shoulders just as she was about to be hit, slamming Sakura into the ground. There was a popping sound and a log embedded itself into the ground where Sakura would have landed. Yuri's landed on a limb, her eyes darting from side-to-side, sweeping the area for the other kunoichi.

Kakashi burst out laughing when Sakura appeared behind Yuri, holding a kunai to her throat while twisting her arm behind her the exact same way he'd twisted Naruto's the first time he'd ever trained them.

Yuri raised her hands in a gesture of surrender. After Sakura tucked the kunai back into her weapons pocket both kunoichi stood and bowed formally to the other, ending the match.

Kakashi surveyed the battle ground in front of him, the singed leaves where Yuri's wind jutsu had hit were continuing to shrivel from the chakra still clinging to them. The craters and fallen trees were all Sakura's contributions. He slid his forehead protector down over his eye again, sighing. The level of damage wasn't uncommon for this training ground, but he was going to have to ask Yamato to help patch the place up.

He turned his attention back to the other battles. A somewhat disgruntled Naruto was stuck in Neji and Shikamaru's tag team attack, his shadow clones rendered ineffective by Neji's Byakugan and Shikamaru's cunning. Shikamaru kept using his clones against him, using their shadows to freeze the real Naruto while Neji attacked from his left flank.

Sai was taking it easy, hovering just out of reach on one of his jutsus while Kiba and Akamaru spiraled toward him in their fang over fang attack.

Kakashi shifted his attention back to the pair of kunoichi, feeling mildly surprised as he observed them kneeling and chatting casually while Sakura healed the injuries they had inflicted on one another.

* * *

Sakura shook her head as she zeroed in on Yuri's broken ribs.

"I didn't think I made that much contact."

Yuri laughed, "Well, I didn't either until I raised my hands at the end of the match. I certainly didn't feel it while we were sparring."

"Adrenaline." Sakura deadpanned. "It'll get us through the craziest things, but it's definitely a double-edged sword. I doubt they were broken in the actual attack, just cracked. It was the additional movement that finished the job."

The feeling of pressure as Sakura sealed the fissure was always unsettling, but Yuri smiled gratefully and said "Thanks."

"What for?" Sakura asked, seeming surprised. "You're my teammate, I don't want you injured."

"I just got the impression you weren't my biggest fan when we met."

Sakura scrutinized the other woman before answering, "I'm still not. I don't dislike you or anything of the sort, I simply don't know you. It takes time to build trust, and it takes trust to build a team. I just felt like you were gaining the others trust without having earned it." She smiled brilliantly before continuing, "But if you're as skilled on the battlefield as you were in training today, we've gained a powerful ally. One I hope I can become friends with in time." She said meaningfully, searching the other woman's face.

Yuri beamed, and Sakura was hit with a slight wave of wariness. There was honest happiness in that smile, but there was something sad about it too. It seemed to move around her eyes rather than seeping into them like it should.

Sakura stood up and offered a hand to the other woman, pressing any doubts about her to the back of her mind. Whatever it was would come out in time. Secrets never stay secrets for long.

* * *

Kakashi watched the exchange, grateful that the tension he had sensed between them yesterday seemed to have resolved itself. Sakura was acting like herself again, but Yuri just kept digging her enigmatic hole deeper. She had been giving off a genuine feeling of warmth until Sakura had mentioned becoming friends, from there it just seemed as though a floodgate had closed off her emotions. He shook it off, hoping that this too would solve itself. In the meantime he needed to go break up the boys matches before they all killed themselves.

* * *

A/N:

1) I am SO SORRY this took so long. Between school and training for nationals I almost forgot that I was writing this.

2) I can't guarantee any consistency with this. I'm hoping to put a chapter out every two weeks, generally around this length.

3) Reviews make me want to write more. Really. Whatever you have to say, good or bad, makes me want to finish this story because it means someone's reading.

4) I know it's moving slowly right now. It might be next chapter as well, I'm building a base for my plot. (I promise, there is one.)

5) Any suggestions, comments, or raging complaints are welcome.

REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEEEAAASE REVIEW! —I hate doing this, but I feel it's necessary.


	3. What Breaks Us

Yuri settled into the overstuffed couch back at her apartment and thought about all that had happened that day. She'd played her part well, showing off just enough skill to earn some respect without showing her entire hand. Then she grimaced, recalling the only part of the match she hadn't planned on. "_Pinky's pretty clever." _She thought to herself. _"A tiny bit more contact and I wouldn't have gotten away with just two broken ribs."_

She sat in silence a little longer, remembering what the woman had said after the match.

"_One I hope I can become friends with in time."_

Yuri closed her eyes and smiled ruefully. "_Maybe in our next life Pinky. Maybe."_

Later that day Kakashi was standing in front of Tsunade's desk giving her a brief rundown of the team practice.

"Mah, Nothing climactic. Actually, very anti-climactic." He said this with a frown, recalling the way Yuri didn't figure out Sakura's double clone trick. For a Jounin that should have been a standard assumption.

"Define anti-climactic, Kakashi." Tsunade said carefully as she rested her head on her hand.

"Too careful. And too short. It was as though she was holding something back. She only used one ninjutsu, and that's her strong suit. She kept the match limited to taijutsu until the end."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, pondering. "Was she simply holding back because she didn't know Sakura's skill level or was there something else to it?"

"There's really no way to tell, is there?"

Tsunade shook her head and he let out a long-suffering sigh.

"That's why you chose me as her liaison."

Tsunade perched her heels on her desk and grinned like a satisfied cat.

"Who better?"

Yuri was walking around Konoha, reminiscing as familiar sights and sounds accosted her senses. She heard a laugh that was quickly becoming familiar drifting through the door of a nearby ramen shop and ducked in. Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kiba, and Neji were all eating ramen, arguing over the superiority of certain toppings. Well, Naruto and Neji were arguing while the other three shook their heads and continued eating. Sai was the only one who had noticed her presence thus far, and gestured questioningly to the empty chair beside him. Yuri slipped in beside him just as the argument got heated.

"I'm telling you YOU'RE WRONG! The only right way to eat ramen is with ALL the toppings!" This came from the indignant blonde.

Neji took a deep breath before answering, "Naruto, you would enjoy yours much more if you would properly balance the flavors. Ginger, leek, bamboo shoots, mushrooms, fish cakes, seaweed, and boiled egg were not meant to be eaten at the same time."

Yuri smiled as the two continued bantering and Sai tilted his head quizzically. She noticed and said "I'm just enjoying the atmosphere."

He contemplated this for a second before asking "Aren't people supposed to be uncomfortable with conflict?"

She looked at him with a hint of disbelief before realizing that he was serious. Then she asked; "Well, are you uncomfortable?"

"No. This is how Naruto interacts with everyone; I've become accustomed to it. I was unsure as to how you, a newcomer, would react."

She was taken aback by the boys candor as well as his slightly mechanical way of speaking. She regarded him with curiosity before deciding to test him a little further.

"Is that how you interact with Naruto?"

His brow furrowed as he thought about the question. She watched his eyes darken, it seemed as though he wasn't completely there. In an instant he snapped back into the moment and answered; "Not exactly. Naruto and I interact a lot more violently than he and Neji."

She stifled a laugh as he looked at her with expectant eyes. She wasn't sure how to respond to this boy. Everything he said was so analytical; yet, he always seemed to miss the intrinsically human part of interactions.

She settled on another question. "Why is that?"

The furrow returned to his brow, this time his eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"Because I annoy him more than Neji." He said hesitantly, tasting the words before shaking his head. "No, there's more to it than that. I just…don't know how to explain it. I'm not very good with people." He explained apologetically.

"I guess we all have our strengths, yours seem to lie in your shinobi skills." She said, searching the boy's face for any change in expression. She was rewarded with a small smile, the first real one she had seen from him.

"I really wish to understand people." He said quietly, "Since I was very young I was trained to be a soldier. Emotions were a nonessential, and we carried nothing but necessities. When I was assigned to Kakashi's team I always felt like I was missing something. Sakura would always get furious with Naruto, yet she never disliked him. And despite the fact that Sakura wasn't always nice to Naruto, he went out of his way to make her smile."

Yuri sat quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"Still, the most perplexing matter to me is Sasuke."

Those words made Yuri exhale sharply, then sigh when no one but Sai noticed her reaction.

"I'm sorry, I guess I held my breath a second too long. Please, go on."

He searched her face with his onyx eyes, looking for the lie, but continued.

"Sasuke abandoned his team and betrayed his village; yet, they both want nothing more than to find him and bring him home. Naruto says it is because he regards Sasuke as a brother; and Sakura still loves him. Neither will quit until they succeed. And I want to see how brothers interact, so I am doing my best to help them."

Yuri pressed the tears back into her throat before answering shakily, "You say this boy – er – man, Sasuke, abandoned his village? Why?"

"Revenge." Sai said plainly. "His brother murdered their entire family–save Sasuke–in cold blood."

Yuri's demeanor cooled as she repressed the emotions raging in her chest. Questions fired to the tip of her tongue: _Sasuke deserted?,_ _Why wasn't I told?,_ and finally, _Did he get his revenge?_ She pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth, determined not to give away anything more to her new source of information.

"If he deserted he is rogue. They need to follow protocol regarding such matters." She said shortly, the change in her tone startling Sai.

"They have been told as much before. But their minds are made up."

"Then they are fools." With this abrupt answer she dug some money out of the pouch fastened to her right thigh, dropped it on the table, and briskly walked out of the ramen stand.

Sai's hand was bobbing haplessly in the air, outstretched as though he was going to grab her. The look in his eyes was one of concern as well as confusion.

Sakura turned to the boy, carefully schooling her expression as she processed everything she had just overheard. _Why did Yuri snap when Sasuke's name was mentioned_?

"Sai? What's wrong?" She said innocently.

"Sai looked at her, eyes radiating waves of absolute confusion.

"She didn't even order ramen." He said while indicating the money on the table. "Why would she pay for something when she didn't order or eat it?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at this. "You're right Sai, someone should take that back to her. She must have paid out of habit."

He nodded slowly, still processing what exactly had occurred. "Well, then I guess I should find her." As he moved to take money out of his own pocket Sakura's hand shot out, halting his motion.

"Why don't you stay here with the guys? I'll take the money back to her."

Sai tilted his head, then nodded semi-enthusiastically.

"Arigato, Sakura-san."

After Sakura paid for her own ramen, she scooped Yuri's money into her pocket and ducked out from under the Ichiraku awnings. As she squinted against the bright afternoon sunlight she was struck by the realization that she had no idea where Yuri might have gone. _I don't even know where she's staying._ She glanced hopefully around the bustling street, then mentally facepalmed. _Even if she was here I wouldn't be able to find her in this crowd; she's so small._ _If only Pakkun were here to sniff her out…_ At this thought she started walking briskly. _Well, if I can't have Pakkun, I know someone else who will not only know where she's staying, but he'll probably know what her plans for the day are as well._

When Sakura arrived in front of Kakashi's apartment she knocked sharply on the door, then tapped her foot impatiently. After about five minutes a seemingly sleepy-eyed copy ninja cracked the door.

"Sakura-chan?" The word conveyed itself as a question that the puzzled expression in his eye matched perfectly. "Is something the matter?"

"No, no Kakashi-sensei! I'm sorry to disturb you in the middle of your nap." The expression on her face belied her embarrassment.

"I wasn't napping. Just reading."

The embarrassment quickly fled her features; annoyance seeping into the space it had left in it's wake. Battling back the urge to reprimand him for his lackadaisical guest-greeting protocol she pressed on with her original intent.

"Ah, I see. Well then, would you mind telling me where Yuri is staying?"

His single eye roamed lazily over her face, noting that despite her annoyance with him there was something else setting her expression. Her determination confused him, but he shrugged as he knocked on the door just to the right of his own and quickly shut his before Sakura had a chance to respond.

Yuri opened the door and froze in surprise when she saw Sakura standing just outside wearing a very confused look.

"Sakura-san?" The change in honorifics was the only difference between Yuri's utterance of her name and Kakashi's.

"You left money at Ichiraku's when you didn't even order anything." Sakura said slowly; a crystal of ice creeping it's way into her voice.

Yuri's demeanor didn't change as she held Sakura's gaze.

"Did I?" She said almost carelessly. "How irresponsible of me. A shinobi's wages aren't ample enough to waste are they?"

As she reached for the money Sakura closed her fist, never breaking eye contact.

Yuri's brow furrowed; yet, she maintained her end of the contest.

"May I have my money back Sakura-san?" She asked, her sweet voice edged with something harsher.

"Certainly, if you'll tell me what you're playing at."

The furrow in Yuri's brow raised to one of surprise, the puzzled expression fleeing as bewilderment took over.

"Playing at, Sakura-san? I'm certain I have no idea as to what you are referring to." She said innocently, quelling the panic rising in her throat like bile.

"You're usually so collected, yet Sai says one word and the façade falls apart. What. Are. You. Playing. At? Why are you in Konoha?"

Yuri sighed, never taking her malachite eyes off of Sakura's jade.

"I am not _playing_ at anything Sakura-san. And I do not appreciate the insinuations about my professionalism. I am here on a mission."

"I made no insinuations about your professionalism _Hideki_-san. I was merely wondering about the nature of your true mission."

"Be clear _Haruno_-san. What are you trying to say?

"That I was right in not trusting you. Your reaction in the ramen shop was entirely unwarranted, as well as your behavior towards me now when I came to ask you about it in person. And you wish for me to 'be clear'? Fine. What is your connection to Sasuke?"

Sakura studied Yuri's eyes as she said this last line, searching for any flicker of recognition; but Yuri's eyes remained impassive.

"I have never heard the name until today. I was merely reacting to the naivety demonstrated by Naruto-kun and yourself in believing you could save such a soul." These words were laced with a bitter venom that ate away at the scars covering Sakura's gravest injuries. It wasn't as though she'd never heard these words before, it was the idea of a total stranger being able to so completely comprehend the hopelessness of the situation that decimated the thick layer of tissue that once protected Sakura's battered heart.

"I know, Yuri-san."

The change in formality didn't shock Yuri anywhere near as much as the aura of despair that now seemed to swallow Sakura.

"I know that we should give up on Sasuke, that we should have given up on Sasuke long ago." At this, jade once again sought malachite. "You can't imagine the look on Naruto's face when the words 'give up' are mentioned though. To mention them in the same sentence as Sasuke is a terrifying thought."

Yuri reached out and embraced the other kunoichi.

* * *

Author's notes, ramblings, and apologies.

1. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I won't promise not to do it again though. My updating sucks because my attention span is worse than a five year old's.

2. You see what's going on? If not, message me. I'm trying out this new technique in my writing and all feedback lets me know how it's working out. I can't tell you what it is though. That would ruin the experiment.

3. How are you liking the story? Any developments you're enjoying or hating should be included in a lovely little review. :D

4. Hai, hai. Ending on a mush mush moment. You'll have to judge for yourself the motive behind the hug.

5. I know this chapter's short. I'M SORRY! But quality is better than quantity. And I have a hard time writing conversations. So I avoid them until I can't.

6. This disclaimer is redundant. I may(hopefully) own Naruto in some parallel dimension; but, in our current position it's all Masashi-sensei's. If you're reading a Naruto fanfic, I'm pretty sure you already knew that though.

DODGE, DUCK, DIP, DIVE, and... DODGE! Or review. Reviewing works better. I don't throw dodgeballs or ninja stars at reviewers. :P


	4. Have Faith In Me

Song for this chapter: _Have Faith In Me_-**A Day To Remember**

"_Have Faith in Me._

_Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe._

_So cling to what you know, and never let go._

_You should know; things aren't always what they seem._

_I said I'd never let you go and I never did,_

_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it._

_If you didn't have a chance then I never did._

_You'll always find me right there, again."_

As she hugged this woman she barely knew; Yuri stifled the sobs welling in her throat. This woman could understand. This woman had hurt in the same way Yuri had been for all these years. She understood the confusion, the infuriating questions that might never be answered. She understood being torn between rage and despair, she had to. The omnipresent "Why?" had linger in her mind; right alongside the smile of the boy she loved.

Yuri let go of Sakura long enough to allow her move to arm's length before she grabbed the younger woman's hands.

"Never lose that hope, Sakura. Never stop loving as fiercely as you do right now, because that love will carry you through everything. Even if everyone else in the world says you're crazy, the only thing crazier than what you're doing at that point is giving up what you've fought so hard for. "

Sakura stared into the green eyes in front of her that seemed to darken with each passing second.

"What happened to you Yuri-san?"

Yuri smiled, but it was a smile in the wake of despair. "I loved a boy. He did something I cannot believe to this day and left me with so many questions and absolutely no answers. "

Sakura could only continue gazing at the beautiful face in front of her. The pain seemed to have consumed every feature, yet there were no tears to be found.

The two kunoichi stood there in silence for a while, basking in the feeling of understanding. No more words were spoken, just a quick squeeze of hands as Sakura turned to leave. Only then did Yuri realize that she was now holding the money Sakura had brought back to her.

Kakashi was leaning against his door. When Sakura had shown up looking for Yuri his attention had been piqued. The conversation, though frustratingly cryptic from Yuri's side, had given him some interesting insight into her mind. If her advice and attitude jibed then she wasn't in Konoha on strictly business. She was looking for answers and he couldn't blame her. The tragedy that occurred on that horrific night left all of Konoha reeling. From what the Hokage had told him, Yuri had been left with even fewer answers than he had as a member of ANBU. It was only natural that she would need some kind of closure.

On the other hand though, her behavior up to this point had been irreproachable. It was possible that she was merely comforting a girl that hadn't learned to accept facts the way had.

Possible, but not likely.

Later that day Yuri was once again wandering around Konoha, memorizing the faces and sounds. She followed her feet to the gates of the empty Uchiha compound. She looked around surreptitiously and hopped over the gate quicker than anyone around could have blinked.

She ran her fingers across walls, the aging wood felt rough but somehow welcoming. Once she made it to Sasuke and Itachi's home she stood in silence to absorb the strangely familiar lines of the elegant and somehow immaculate house. She took her shoes off before she stepped onto the porch and bowed respectfully before entering the house. She bypassed all the rooms on the first floor and walked slowly up the stairs. The tightening in her chest was all that prevented her from sprinting to her destination for fear of a panic attack. As she slid the door open centimeter by achingly slow centimeter, tears began to roll down her cheeks as the room was revealed to be just as she'd last seen it. The mat was still in the corner, blanket folded at the foot of it while his lumpy pillow sat slightly askew at the head. His collection of katana were mounted on the wall, though one seemed to be missing. She remembered it was particularly special, an Uchiha family heirloom. His father had passed it on to him the day he was drafted into ANBU. She also recalled a certain little boy had so admired it that Itachi had promised to give it to him the day he became a genin. She could only guess that either Itachi or Sasuke had taken the precious katana with them, though for the sake of sentimentality seemed a bit ridiculous.

She stepped inside, walked over to his meticulously tidy desk, and reached for one of the two photographs perched there. The one she selected was of him and Sasuke. A very young Sasuke was perched on Itachi's left shoulder with one little arm wrapped around his forehead and Itachi's steadying hand on his leg. The smiles on their faces could only be fueled by adoration for the person whose company they shared. The second picture on the desk was the same one that currently lay facedown in her suitcase. It was blurry, as though the photographer hadn't quite managed to hold the camera still enough, but the two people in it were at complete peace. Itachi's mouth was open and smiling as though he was laughing and Yuri's head was lolling heavily in his shoulder, eyes closed and fast asleep. Sasuke had taken the picture. He had somehow managed to set the camera up quietly enough to avoid waking Yuri but Itachi was another matter. He had awoken the second Sasuke had come within 100 meters of the napping couple and had watched through carefully squinted eyes as Sasuke fumbled with the tripod and drape. He had managed to contain his laughter until the exact moment Sasuke snapped the picture and one leg of the tripod gave way. Itachi's laughter had woken Yuri, and she could only begin laughing too at the sight of Sasuke on the ground frozen with relief as he held the camera safely above his head.

She carefully placed the photographs exactly where she had found them, closed the door, and left the house.

After she had carefully made her way to the back of the Uchiha compound she once again jumped over the high fence and ran quickly into the woods.

After following her to and through the Uchiha compound, Kakashi didn't see any real reason to quit following her, so he pooled chakra in the bottoms of his feet and bounded after her.

It didn't take him long to find her. The fact that she hadn't noticed his presence was suspicious, but she seemed pretty absorbed in her own thoughts and emotions for the time being. She was at that moment furiously reducing a tree to splinters. Every kick sent chunks flying and every punch left an astounding hole in the side opposite her punch. Tears began mingling with sweat as the tree quickly became a mere stump and the smell of wood pulp began to flavor the air. She fell to the ground, blankly looking at the wreckage she had created before standing stiffly and heading back in the direction of the village. She passed under the tree he was concealed in, stopped, and turned to look around. She scrutinized the area, then began running in the direction of the village once again.  
_

Yuri was wrapping bandages around her destroyed knuckles when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to find one sunny blonde ninja and the stoic close-combat ninja that had been patiently arguing with Naruto at the ramen stand earlier that day.

Immediately she wiped away any trace of emotion and put on her most charming smile.

"Naruto-kun, Neji-san, welcome! Please, come in and sit down."

While Naruto enthusiastically tore off his sandals and placed them outside her door Neji swiftly but deliberately did the same. Naruto practically bounced through the door while Neji respectfully bowed before crossing the threshold.

"Yuri-san! Yuri-san! Sakura-chan told us where you live, so we brought you some dango!" Naruto said as he thrust a paper bag under her nose.

At this Yuri couldn't help genuinely smiling. He was just so _happy. _It seemed as though whatever problem might exist in the world, he could fix it just by smiling.

Then her stomach started to growl. At this even stone-faced Hyuuga couldn't repress a tiny smirk.

"It would seem our timing is impeccable" were the first words the tall ninja with opalescent eyes ever spoke to her directly.

Yuri had to stifle a giggle at that. She had never heard anyone speak so formally and still manage to sound so arrogant while making a simple observation.

"Yes Neji-san, you do have incredible timing. But I hardly believe that the sole purpose of this visit was to bring me something to eat." She said as she shifted her gaze to focus on the blonde boy.

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he pushed his hitae-ate up and down on his forehead.

"Ano, I just thought you might enjoy training with us tonight. And you didn't eat anything at Ichiraku, so I thought you might be hungry. Then I went to see who else wanted to train, but everyone except Neji was busy. So I asked if he wanted to bring you something to eat and then go train, and he said yes!" All of this was said in one breath, picking up speed almost exponentially at the end of each word.

The smirk still hadn't left the Hyuuga's face as he shook his head at his hopelessly excitable friend.

Yuri looked from the dango in her hand, to the Hyuuga, to the childishly hopeful face in front of her, then nodded yes. Who could refuse a request like that?


	5. Hopes Up High, Head Down Low

"_Let's leave no words unspoken._

_And save regrets for the broken._

_Will you even look back when you think of me?_

_All I want is a place to call my own;_

_To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone._

_Whoa-oh, you know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low."_

_-All I Want: _**A Day To Remember**

"_Kakashi-san, do you have any books I could borrow?"_

_Some genius I am, _Yuri thought as she leaned against her kitchen counter. At this point she was thoroughly engrossed by the train-wreck of a porn novel. _How could I have known he was such a pervert? I thought he would at least have some books about jutsus. What's worse, not only does the famous Hatake Kakashi read it, one of the legendary Sannin wrote it!_

With that thought she shut the book with a loud snap, determined not to lose whatever respect she had left for the two brilliant, perverted men.

"Careful with that, it was a special gift from Naruto."

She whirled at the sound while guiltily trying to conceal the book behind her leg. She relaxed when she realized the voice belonged to no one other than the owner of the book in question. He was perched on the windowsill, one leg hanging out the window and both hands wrapped around his other knee. He looked far too comfortable.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She asked warily, afraid she had been talking to herself.

"About fifteen minutes." He replied, a hint of laughter in his voice at her startled expression. "I would have said something sooner; but you looked so interested in your reading . I couldn't bring myself to disturb such an appreciation for the fine arts."

Yuri gave him a sideways glance, opened the book, and began to peruse the page.

"You are my world, my life, my entire existence." She quoted dryly. "My heart beats only for the sound of your own as I'm lying next to you. After we make love is the only time I feel whole, complete." She shut the book with much ado and allowed a disgusted _tch_ to escape from the back of her throat.

Kakashi was very obviously grinning as he assessed her expression. "Such poetic phrasing, it's clearly a masterpiece."

"That scene ends with the male lead licking the feet of his beloved as a manner of foreplay."

Kakashi was having trouble suppressing his laughter. She seemed so thoroughly disgusted; yet she kept reading.

"Well, since when has experimentation been frowned upon?" He inquired, trying to keep the extent of his amusement from surfacing.

"Since anything involving feet became a manner of experimentation."

He allowed the corner of his eye to lift a bit before looking pointedly at her sandals.

She looked down and laughed. "Well you don't see me licking them do you?"

The corner lifted just a bit more. "No, I don't. Though the flexibility that requires would be quite impressive."

Yuri narrowed her eyes at him just as she shifted her body to a more flirtatious pose. "Yes, I'm sure amateur moves like that would impress any _pervert_," she shot out, internally enjoying the exaggerated wince he provided.

"Now why are we resorting to name-calling, huh?"

She sidled up to the window and reached over, purposefully pressing her torso against him as she unsnapped his hip pouch and slid the book into it.

"If the name fits…" She whispered by his ear, appreciating the inevitable shudder that traveled down his spine. She then used the hand that was still hovering near his hip and the other that was resting lightly on his opposite shoulder to push herself off of him and grinned as she said "Since the content of your collection is questionable at best, would you mind escorting me to the library? I'm afraid I haven't come across it while I've been here."

Kakashi shrugged and turned to jump out the window with Yuri springing lightly behind him.

It was busy. The air was teeming with energy as various young shinobi power-stepped between shelves and engaged in silent shoving matches when vying for the same material. An annoyed librarian oversaw the group, occasionally stepping in to protect various scrolls from the zealous kids.

Yuri giggled as she watched them, and received the evil eye from the librarian. She shot the woman an apologetic look as Kakashi grabbed her by the elbow and towed her to a less crowded section of the library.

"Preparing for the upcoming chuunin exams." He said quietly.

Yuri nodded and began browsing the shelves around her. She stopped on a scroll that bore the symbol of Konoha and said Chakra Manipulation in Taijutsu. Kakashi glanced around for any scrolls that might hold his interest. He spied one on the top shelf that looked as though it had been undisturbed for some time. Curiosity piqued, he quickly shimmied up the shelf, retrieved the scroll, and dropped silently back to the ground. Yuri was already sitting cross-legged against the opposite bookshelf; so, he settled back against his own and examined the scroll. The parchment was slightly stiff and half the characters were illegible from time and neglect. He could just make out the characters for Ke. He respectfully unrolled the scroll, taking great care to preserve the crackling paper. He began reading, finding that the scroll was a battle analysis of various Kekkei Genkei. The author's name had been completely obliterated, but the content of the scroll was in perfect condition. It was separated into the different ninja villages; listing after each name clans of the village with notable Kekkei Genkei. He was surprised to find Uzushiogakure(The Village Hidden Among the Whirling Tides) among the listed. It's mention dated this scroll to some period before the era of the Ninja Wars. He avidly read on, delighted with the theory that the longevity of the Uzumaki clan was in fact a Kekkei Genkei related to their chakra stores and types. He grinned, thinking of Naruto's reaction to the information about his clan. His attention then shifted to a much closer subject, one whose nose was almost literally touching the scroll she was reading. He looked at her quizzically before clearing his throat. She didn't jump as he expected, but began to slowly move the scroll away from her face with her face scrunched in intense concentration. He cleared his throat again and this time she looked at him. She laid the scroll gently across her knees .

"Hai?" She said attentively.

"Yuri-san, are you near-sighted?"

She knitted her eyebrows and said "Not to my knowledge."

"Then why were you so close to the scroll?" He asked.

She sighed audibly and handed the scroll to him. He found what appeared to be an extreme profusion of dots of varying sizes and colors. Handing it back to her he allowed his eyes to ask the question for him.

She rolled hers, then stuck the paper right up to his nose. He relaxed and waited for her to move. She then started slowly taking the scroll away from his nose and he zeroed in as the message slowly began appearing. He was impressed with the simplicity of the encoding. A visual trick. She smiled and returned to her studying and he to his.

His searching eyes found the village that had just become a matter of interest almost instantaneously. He perused the list of names, discovering that the one he sought wasn't among them. Then realized that her surname wouldn't be the same as that of the ninjas listed in the time period. He began looking for any abilities similar to hers, finding once again that nothing remotely similar existed within Kumogakure. He sighed before returning to the names listed under Konohagakure, pleasantly surprised to find that his own family was suspected of having a Kekkei Genkei, manifested in their intelligence and innate skill. Then a name caught his attention, 'Hoshiko'. He had never heard of the surname within Konoha. They were described as extremely effective ninjutsu users, the sheer power of the jutsus coupled with their ability to attack relentlessly just sounded like extremely strong shinobi. It was the next bit that sounded eerily familiar; "This Kekkei Genkei only truly manifests itself in the kunoichis of the line. The extreme stores of chakra are secondary to the true ability of the Kekkei Genkei, manipulation of chakra type. Each kunoichi is predisposed to possessing at least three of the five chakra types. Experienced kunoichi have been able to master four and begin to show abilities of the fifth as they aged. An extremely powerful Kekkei Genkei seemingly capable of skipping generations. In the occasion of a union between a kunoichi of this clan and a possessor of another Kekkei Genkei, the child is almost certain to be female and a carrier if not an exhibitor of both Kekkei Genkei.

_So that's it._ Kakashi thought to himself, sneaking a surreptitious glance at the woman sitting across from him. _The Uchiha wanted to merge the two families in hopes of the two of them would create a female capable of activating the Sharingan. The extra chakra and type manipulation would have been a pretty bonus too. Any child with that amount of chakra as well as a predisposition for both ninjutsu and genjutsu would be insanely strong. The only thing that doesn't make sense is why her Kekkei Genkei is listed within Konoha instead of Kumo._ Deciding that it seemed like a safe enough question, he turned his head to ask; only to find that she wasn't there. He stood up, carefully replaced the scroll he had been reading, and began to look for her.

He located her at a table sitting next to an astoundingly quiet Naruto. Her forehead was scrunched in concentration. Kakashi walked up behind the blonde and leaned over his shoulder to read the book in his hands. He was startled out of his hovering when Naruto asked without turning around; "Kakashi-sensei, how would you solve this problem?"

Kakashi pulled up a chair on the other side of the young ninja and gently took the book out of his hands. After he finished reading the problem he chuckled quietly, then began explaining how to solve the aerodynamics problem. Yuri was listening just as intently as Naruto. When he finished, her eyebrows raised as if in sudden understanding then fell back to their previous position of confusion.

"Naruto-kun, why are you practicing chuunin level problems?"

The blonde sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well, I've never technically passed the chuunin exams. Obaa-chan sends me on A and S rank missions as an honorary jounin; but I can't become the Hokage until I actually pass the chuunin exams so that I can be truly promoted to jounin. So, I'm studying."

Yuri still looked surprised as she looked to Kakashi for confirmation. He nodded slightly before speaking.  
"Naruto, how do you feel about the rest of the exam?"

The young man gave his sensei a quizzical look and said; "Though I hope to find someone that's as strong as me in these exams, I somewhat doubt I will Kakashi-sensei."

"Fair point Naruto, but why don't we ensure that no one even comes close? What would you say to a practice round against Yuri-san?"

Naruto began grinning widely as he bounced out of his seat "Awh, hell yeah!" he shouted, earning him a smack over the head from the now irate librarian. He turned to the woman with wounded blue eyes and was rewarded with a stretched ear as he was dragged forcibly out the doors. Kakashi and Yuri followed quickly behind, stifling their laughter.

Naruto was true to form on the way to the training grounds. Kakashi and Yuri walked briskly side by side while Naruto literally bounced off walls, terrorizing shopkeepers and citizens.

"Naruto-kun, you're going to wear yourself out before I get a chance to do it for you!" Yuri yelled cheerfully.

When Kakashi's eye turned up with mirth, she punched him in the arm. "What's so funny?"

"The idea of anyone wearing Naruto out," was his only explanation.

Yuri was beginning to understand what he meant. Kakashi had called "Start!" the moment they had stepped foot on the training grounds. Naruto had disappeared in a whirl of yellow and orange only reappear in five different places at once. She weaved a few hand signs and was immediately swallowed by the earth. One of the Narutos grinned as another behind him began forming a Rasengan. He pushed it into the ground, creating a crater and attempting to expose Yuri, only to find that she had already resurfaced and defeated his other three clones. Both Narutos leapt toward her only to be blasted away when a wave of fire flared over her entire body and continued to burn.

By now Kakashi's hitae-ate was pushed up, Sharingan exposed to analyze the battle. He was watching the chakra seeping from Yuri's chakra points that seemed to ignite the moment it left her body; yet not a hair was singed. He then saw the current of wind chakra running under the fire, keeping it off of her skin and cooling her at the same time. Her manipulation of two separate chakra types at once was extremely well controlled. Naruto's chakra on the other hand was coursing erratically through his body, gathering where he willed it but dissipating the second his attention shifted. It settled back into a normal pattern seconds after the last clone disappeared, but that momentary lack of control gave Yuri the opening she had been looking for.

She leapt into the air, spinning wildly. After the first rotation an immense blade of fire freed itself from her body, cutting a path toward Naruto. She began rotating faster, encasing herself in a ball of fire while releasing a new blade with every rotation. Naruto expertly avoided the blades, only the sleeve of his shirt was singed.

Kakashi was mesmerized by the display in front of him. Apparently in the very first move of the battle Naruto hadn't made five clones, he'd made ten. One had just released, and Naruto had shifted to sage mode. And the blades of fire Yuri was sending at him were infused with wind chakra, deadly sharp as well as insanely hot. Naruto's momentary lapse earlier hadn't even been a lapse at all. Each place Naruto had gathered the chakra in his body was now storing wind chakra.

Yuri stopped spinning and Naruto took the opportunity. Almost instantly he was beside her, his palm strike was parried as she swung her leg toward the back of his knees.

Kakashi felt a burst of pride. Naruto's battle style had matured immensely. It seemed he had taken the concept of gentle fist and applied it in his own jutsu. The stores of wind chakra in the palms of his hands, elbows, knees, and heels pulsed whenever he made contact, momentarily disrupting his opponent's chakra flow.

_She's just so damned fast._ He thought wryly. Naruto's technique was astounding, his taijutsu had improved drastically since he'd started training with Lee three times a week, but he still couldn't seem to get a solid hit on Yuri. Her movements were fluid, relaxed, and lightning fast. _Lightning fast. Now why did that phrase come to mind?_ And then he saw it. Too miniscule to be voluntary, but the tell-tale static of lightning chakra pooling in her muscles, sparking every time she moved. _They begin to show signs of the fifth element as they age. _He shuffled the information away and watched as the end of the match drew near.

Yuri was exhausted. No one had ever been able to outmatch her chakra endurance before, yet this kid seemed to have no limit to his store. Suddenly, he retreated. Instead of pursuing him she began weaving signs frantically. _It's all or nothing now boys._

A wave of astonishment washed over Kakashi as he realized Naruto's reason for pulling away. His chakra signature was completely changing! Which could mean only one thing. _He's using beast mode!_ The thought pinged through Kakashi's mind as he contemplated breaking up the sparring match. Deciding to have faith in his student's self-control as well as Yuri's abilities; he leaned back on his perch and anxiously awaited the outcome.

Yuri was all too aware of the power now emanating from her opponent. It seemed that every bit of chakra in his body was focused, streamlined. With a motion too fast for her to see he shot to the spot where she had been standing mere milliseconds before; her saving grace a mere gut feeling about what he was planning. She unleashed her jutsu. The earth trembled as plates of it pulled away, creating a barrier around it's summoner. The barrier glowed red, orange, yellow, white, then finally a bright blue. This was followed by a cloud of steam; hissing as the blue cooled to reveal a smooth, metallic surface. The metal outer layer of the barrier peeled away to reveal it's owner. She looked like a mirage, the undulating lines of her body changing color with every ripple. Only her eyes remained unobscured by the armor of molten material. She lunged at Naruto, who dodged with little more room than Yuri had seconds ago.

At this Kakashi moved from his perch to get a better look at what exactly Naruto was dealing with. The armor seemed to be made out of materials she had extracted from the earth using her fire and water chakra. Instead of wind chakra regulating her temperature it was a layer of extremely fast moving water that was being chilled by currents of air she was running through different lines under the armor. The immense chakra output of maintaining the armor alone would have been enough to put most shinobi in the hospital, but even now it seemed she had a little more to give.

Naruto didn't hesitate. As soon as she had moved past him he'd created a beast ball and hurled it at her. When she saw the dense mass of dark chakra that was headed straight for her heart, she propelled the armor away from her body and contained the jutsu. Quickly after she thrust the freezing water still surrounding her body onto the still shimmering material, hardening it just as the jutsu exploded.

Shards of metal and glass were flung everywhere, Kakashi had created a thick mud wall to protect himself. Naruto dodged the fragments while Yuri consumed the last of her chakra to use the same jutsu she'd used against Sakura, creating a blast of hot air that diverted the trajectories of the debris.

Naruto came up ready to keep going, but Kakashi intervened. The yellow glow faded from his body and he ran over to the spot where Yuri had collapsed.

A stab of fear ran through Kakashi as he sprinted to her. She was soaked from her jutsu and gasping for air as the fatigue of overextending her chakra hit her jellied muscles.

The blonde ninja was blabbering away as he picked her up "I'm so sorry Yuri-san, I got so carried away, and now-"

She interrupted him by putting her hand over his mouth. "I'm fine Naruto." She said sternly but her exhaustion was displayed everywhere; in the shake of her muscles, the rasp of her voice, and the lack of protest at being picked up.

Kakashi stepped forward, reaching to take her. "You're fine Naruto. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I should have stopped the match when you went into beast mode."

Yuri glared at the two men as she was passed from one to the other. "You're both completely fucking ridiculous! **I** overdid it. I know my limits and I didn't respect them." She sighed heavily before adding, "I knew I couldn't beat you the instant I felt your chakra signature change. It was like something out of a legend."

Naruto's face began burning from the compliment. "Your jutsu was something else too," he mumbled. "The only thing I've seen even remotely like it was Gaara's ultimate defense."

This time _she_ started blushing Kakashi noted.

"You mean Sabaku no Gaara? The _Kazekage_? My jutsu is nothing compared to his."

Kakashi shook his head in disagreement. "Naruto's right. There are very few differences in the overall effect of your jutsu and Gaara's. One would be that yours requires a constant chakra output while the sand just reacts to Gaara's will. Another would be that you have to use all of your chakra types to separate the materials and maintain the jutsu while Gaara needs only to control one."

"Basically you just have to work a lot harder for it," said Naruto.

She shook her head as vehemently as her protesting muscles would allow. "I did try to model my jutsu after the Kazekage's, but mine isn't anywhere near as fast or powerful. And as you can see…" she gestured to her soaked and battered body, "I'm only good for one big shot."

"Against almost any opponent that isn't Naruto, I suspect you wouldn't even need a small shot with that jutsu."

Her blush deepened with the praise. "Thank you both," she said softly, her change in tone causing Naruto to look at her with concern.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'd better take her to Sakura. You might have given her a concussion Naruto."

She playfully slapped his chest. "I might have to give _you_ a concussion if you take me anywhere but to my couch Hatake."

With Naruto's concern about the condition of Yuri's head appeased, he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Ne, who wants to go to Ichiraku with me?"

Yuri shook her head sadly. "Sorry Naruto, the only thing I want right now is a hot shower and my bed. Rain check?"

The luminosity of his smile never dimmed. "Okay, I'll hold you to that!" Was shouted over his shoulder as he bounded off toward his favorite ramen stand.

Kakashi looked down at the little woman still cradled in his arms. "Are you sure you don't want to drop by Sakura's house?"

"Mmhmm," was all she said as she leaned against his chest and closed her eyes.

The trip back to her apartment was quick, though he had to put her down momentarily to go through the window and unlock her door to carry her inside, she never woke up. But when he went to put her down on the couch, her arms tightened around his neck like a vise. He looked at the beautiful face currently pressed against him and decided this wasn't a bad way to spend some down-time. He sat down on the couch with her still in his arms, maneuvered _Make-Out Tactics_ out of it's place in his hip pouch, and began reading.


End file.
